This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This unique program brings jr high teachers from around the state to learn about Neuroscience for 2 weeks every summer. They spent time at the CMRR scanning fruit and learning MR physics, August 12, 2009.